1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator and a method of operating a refrigerator.
2. Background
In general, a refrigerator cools a storage chamber such as a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber using a refrigeration cycle device including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. Items may be stored in a basket installed at a door of the refrigerating or freezing chamber and a shelf installed in the refrigerating or freezing chamber.
In such a refrigerator, a part of a freezing chamber door or a refrigerating chamber door may be transparent so that the inside of the freezing chamber or the refrigerating chamber and items stored therein may be viewed from the outside, without opening the door. However, users may prefer that the interior of the refrigerator not always be visible. Further, if a container stored in the refrigerator is opaque, it is not easy to determine an amount remaining in the container without removing the container from the refrigerator, even if the container is visible from the outside.